The Hardest Thing
by Vilranda
Summary: Songfic to The Hardest Thing By 98 degrees. Don't own either thing! Hints on mm realtionships. Don't like don't read. RR!


The Hardest Thing

V: Look everyone! I'm back! Whoo-hoo! I was away over the summer and a lot of shit happened and I just didn't feel like writing. Unfortunately…I can no longer find the notebook that "It's Your Love" was in, so I don't know if I will be continuing that story. It was basically done anyways. But I promised I would look it over and see if I could find anyway to finish it. And if I can…I will. Well. About this one. It's a song fic…written with 98 degrees "The hardest thing" hence the title…lol. I love this song, and it's had an impact on my life recently…for reasons I really don't want to go into it.  Anyways. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did I would have Kaky and Veggie together. Screw the American public!!!

//…/…//  means song lyrics.

----------------- ------------- ------------------ ---------------- ------------------

//We both know that I shouldn't be here/ 

This is wrong/ 

And baby it's killing me, it's killing you/ 

Both of us tryin' to be strong/ 

I've got somewhere else to be// 

            Vegeta landed in the open flied he and Goku usually met to spar. Lately, they've been meeting there to do…other…things. But today these meetings must end. Vegeta had been mulling over it since the last time they "met to spar".

            "Kakarot…we need to talk." Vegeta said, firmly, meeting the younger Sayian in the eyes.

//Promises to keep/

Someone else who loves me/ 

And trusts me fast asleep/ 

I've made up my mind/ 

There is no turning back/ 

She's been good to me/

And she deserves better than that// 

            "Understand?" Vegeta asked, harshly.

            Goku nodded, teary eyed.

            "But…but Vegeta…why?" he asked

            "We both have wives baka. Our duty is to them, first and always. This between us should never have ever happened."

            "But Vegeta. I love you, not Chi-Chi." Goku said.

            Vegeta thought about the times he spent with Goku. Vegeta always had fun with him, weather it was training, or with him, and his baka friends. Vegeta loved Goku, he admitted it to himself. But…Vegeta also loved Bulma. And well, Bulma came first. Discourage the younger Sayian from thinking there's a chance…

//Chorus:

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do/ 

To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you/ 

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie/ 

To show no emotion when you starts to cry/ 

I can't let you see what you mean to me/ 

When my hands are tied/ 

And my heart's not free/ 

We're not meant to be/

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do/ 

To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you// 

            "I'm sorry you feel that way, Kakarot." Vegeta said, feeling numb.

            "Why…" asked Goku.

            "I love Bulma. -Only- Bulma."

            "…Oh…"

            They stood there staring at each other for a moment.

            "Hn." Vegeta said, breaking the silence and turned around and started walking away.

            "Vegeta, wait!" Goku called. Vegeta turned back.

//I know that we'll meet again/ 

Fate has a place and time/ 

So you can get on with your life/ 

I've got to be cruel to be kind/ 

Like Dr. Zhivago/ 

All my love I'll be sending/ 

And you will never know/ 

'Cause there can be no happy ending// 

            "This isn't going to change anything between us will it?" Goku asked.

            Vegeta stared at him for a moment, then raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

            "I mean, we'll still be friends, we'll still spar together, and see each other right?"

            Vegeta stared at him, a little longer, then nodded slightly.

            "I'll still always love you. I can't stop. I'll wait for you. I know you love me too Vegeta. But Bulma comes first. I understand that. Goodbye, Vegeta." And Goku lifted himself off the ground and started to fly home.

//Chorus//

//Maybe another time, another day/ 

As much as I want to, I can't stay /

I've made up my mind/

There is no turning back/

She's been good to me/ 

And she deserves better than that//

            "[You're right, Kakarot. In many ways. Bulma comes first, maybe another time, in another day…but right now…No.]" Vegeta told him telepathically. Goku waved without turning back to acknowledge he heard Vegeta, and continued flying. Then Vegeta himself started for home.

//Chorus//


End file.
